


A Suitable Paptner

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, Suit Porn, magical ghost dick, that has nothing to do with the fic but it's true!, wander over yonder should totally get a third season damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 19 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suitable Paptner

**Author's Note:**

> just something short while we work on the bigger pieces C: some of our fans wanted some skeletons in suits, so we decided hey, why not! hope it suits you guys well Cx  
> thanks to volatileSoloiste and wouldntcouldntshouldnt for betareading for us, ilu guys <3  
> this piece is based on a suggestion we got on our blog and you are free to suggest, too! just come over n say what you'd like to read about C;
> 
> oh, also if you're confused because of the reader being confused - we're hinting at our other Underfell AU series, Fall Out Bones! you can find that series in my archive if you're feeling Edgy™

The front door opens silently and you exhale in bliss when entering the much colder air of your house. You quickly hang your bag on the rack and sit down on the shoe cabinet, hanging your head down, your headphones still playing chill music in your ears. You barely even spent any time in the sun, but you’re so awfully hot. It’s days like these that make you hate summer, but your house feels nice and refreshingly cold and soon you’re feeling alright. You run a hand through your hair to cool off your head, careful not to get your fingers caught in the headphones, then reach back to undo your bra and pull your shirt up a bit. You spend another few minutes like this, lightly rocking to the sweet sound of an Uptown Funk cover. It’s just you and the comfy chill…

“HELLO HUMAN!”

You almost jump when the loud sound of Papyrus’s voice cuts the silence like a sharp edge. You look up with alarm and meet Papys’ shocked expression.

“OH, I DO APOLOGIZE! I DIDN’T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU!” You chuckle weakly, muttering a simple “it’s okay,” before your eyes come back to him. The tall skeleton is holding a basket of freshly dried laundry, but what gets your attention more is what he’s wearing. You raise an eyebrow and smile in amusement.

“Is that the suit you wore to Grillby’s grand opening?” Papyrus nods, getting the basket into one hand so you can see better. He’s wearing the white undershirt, the black tie and suit and everything, even the boots.

“I MANAGED TO CLEANSE IT OF ALL THE SUGARY CAKE FROSTING! IMPRESSIVE, YES?” he says very proudly.

“Why do you have it on you, though? You know you only have to wear that on a formal event, right?” Papyrus looks away shyly, hiding himself behind the basket.

“WELL, UM… IT MAKES ME FEEL IMPORTANT…” You chuckle, getting up and approaching him with a soft smile.

“Heh, well, it makes you  _look_ important, too.” Papyrus smiles widely, putting the basket down to stand upright proudly. You draw your eyes over his chest, amazed at how precise, clean and overall perfect his attire is.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM KNOWN TO BE ABLE TO ‘ROCK’ ANY OUTFIT - BUT SOME OUTFITS ARE MORE ‘ROCKABLE’ THAN OTHERS!  I DO IN FACT LOOK QUITE DAPPER LIKE THIS, WOULDN’T YOU AGREE HUMAN?” You chuckle as he turns around before you proudly to show off.

“Yeah, you do look really good in that!” You stop him from turning around by placing your hands on his chest, making him blink down at you in surprise of the mischievous smile spreading over your face. “You look so important, and  _powerful_ …”

Papyrus stares down at you with a bit of shock that quickly turns to amusement and slightly bewildered pride.

“...I-I DO?” You chuckle, pressing against him closer.

“Yeah,” you slide your hands up his chest to his shoulders, feeling a small shiver going up his spine.

“WOWIE! D-DOES THAT- DO YOU- UM, ARE YOU IMPLYING-” He gets silent, apparently not finding the right words to ask. You laugh lightheartedly and bring him down to give his teeth a kiss.

“Yeah, I really like how you look in that,” you give him another kiss, feeling his hands hesitantly touching around your waist. “I’d love to see how much you can  _rock_ that suit for me,” you wink. Papyrus chuckles shyly, his cheek bones getting more orange.

“WELL IF YOU- I MEAN- I CAN TRY!” He tries to sound sure and firm, but even as he fails to do so you feel he is somehow more dominant than usual. You smile, your eyes half lidded and suggestive, before you take his hand and lead him to the couch.

“Sit down,  _sir_ ,” you say, half joking and half serious. To your surprise, you can hear an almost silent gasp and feel the magic in him come to life at those words. You smile at him in amazement before gently pushing him down to sit on the couch. You put your arms on his knees and lean down.

“Do you like that?” you say in a half whisper. Papyrus’s eyes glance aside, then back.

“L-LIKE WHAT?” he says nervously. You chuckle.

“When I call you sir?” Papyrus gives you a very shy smile, putting a hand behind his skull and looking away.

“UM WELL- I MEAN- …M-MAYBE?” You laugh softly, getting down on your knees and between his legs, gently running your hands up his femurs.

“Good to know…” you purr, making Papyrus grin and shiver at the same time.

You press your head against the inner side of his knee, pushing into it and making him spread his legs wider for you. You move your hand up til you reach the fabric of the shirt and pull a bit of it out of Paps' pants, revealing the tip of his hipbone. You give it a light stroke with your thumb, running it down the inner arc of the bone, making Paps tremble under your touch.

“Sir,” you say in a low voice, getting his attention. He looks down at you, orange flickering in his eyes, and he gasps when he sees you between his legs, so close to his crotch. “ _Sir,_ ” you repeat, “what do you wish me to do?” you ask with as much submission in your voice as possible, purposely not looking him in the eyes but watching his mouth instead.

“AH, UHM...” Paps looks away, focused expression on his face as he tries to come up with what to do. He takes a few deep breaths before turning back to you, his eyes a little calmer now. “H-HUMAN! I WISH- NO, I WANT YOU TO, UH, MOUTH.... HUG MY NOODLE??” he says in the end, his voice jumping a bit with the last words, and it takes all of your efforts not to burst out laughing right there.

You manage to keep your composure and bow your head a little. “As you wish, my sir,” you say before scooting a little closer to his crotch and moving both your hands to his fly. You pop the button open and take down the zipper, the sound so loud compared to the silence from Paps's side. You're sure you can get him more relaxed very soon though. You don't take off the pants like you usually would in this kind of situation, only spreading the fly more open. After you push the hem of his underwear a bit down you get to see the shapeless orange magic about to form an appendage over his pubis. You bring your hand close, slipping your fingertips inside and feeling them brush against the warm magic of your tall skeleton lover.

It only takes a few motions to get the magic to fully form and for you to take it out so it's within your mouth's reach. By now you can feel Paps breathing getting a little quicker, his eyes surely watching your every move. You give the dick a few soft strokes while you prepare some saliva in your mouth, watching as small beads of shimmering liquid form at the tip with fascination.

“YES, W-WELL, PROCEED, HUMAN!” Papyrus says in a manner much more commanding than you’d think he was ever able to and you involuntarily look up in fascination. Papyrus throws nervous glances away, smiling at you unsurely as if asking if this is okay. A grin spreads over your face and your eyes get half lidded as you lean back low, looking up at him with a smile half warm and half seductive.

“Of course, anything you want, sir,” you whisper, still holding his dick in your palm. You lift his tip up a bit, closing your eyes before you draw your tongue out and carefully press the tip just under the orange bead of precum, letting it roll onto your tongue. You can hear Papyrus let out a breathy  _nyeh_ as you do, smirking to yourself before you come lower and take his tip in your mouth. You circle him with your tongue, then carefully dip it under his foreskin, waiting for his reaction. He seems surprised, but not uncomfortable at all, and so you continue to circle him, the warm sensation of his magic making the tip of your tongue tingle.

“GOOD! YOU’RE- YOU’RE GOOD...“ he says in a breathy voice, his hand coming up to hold onto your head, “A GOOD HUMAN… YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD HUMAN…” You take more of him in, sucking on him, enjoying the happy and breathy praises he gives you. You rub your tongue over the bottom of his shaft, side to side, closing your lips around him tightly and sucking harder, but all your movements remain slow. Papyrus continues to praise you, but as he does, you suddenly realize something absolutely astonishing. He’s… whispering??? You have to pull back and look up at him and sure enough, he is. As his head is thrown back and his eyes are closed, his voice is somehow much deeper and more silent than before and you kind of can’t believe it. As you stop, Papyrus lifts his head back up, looking down at you with half lidded eyes.

“ _Go on,_ ” he says in a silent gravely voice, dominant, so unlike anything you ever heard from him. You shiver with arousal.

“ _Yes sir._ ” You come back down and take him in, feeling his other hand finding it’s way on your head, his fingers tangling into your hair. You don’t know if it’s the dominant play the two of you are putting on or maybe the suit, but  _holy shit_ does this turn you on.

You slowly make your way lower, sucking at the magic in your mouth and noticing it's a lot less wet with the magic stuff, as if Papyrus were a lot more in control of his magic than usually. As you take in as much of him as you can, you suck hardly and pull back, swallowing and going down again, repeating the cycle at a fast pace. You can feel Paps's body twitching under you, his praises getting messier and his voice higher, closer to his normal one.

It only takes a few more bobs of your head to push him over the edge and he grabs you by your hair, stopping you from taking him in as he comes. You close your eyes and gasp, not used to such treating from Papyrus, even though it wasn't nearly harsh enough to hurt, it's still so different. You can feel the ecto liquid hit you on the cheek and over your lips, but it disappears before you can do anything about it.

“Open your eyes,” you hear him say, his voice a little raspy around the edges and so,  _so hot_. You do as he says, looking up at him and seeing him smiling at you. “ You're so good to me, human. Truly, seeing you like this is the most beautiful thing in the world,” he tells you, his hand reaching down and brushing your cheek, his thumb running over your lips.

Even if you tried, you couldn’t stop the whimper escaping your mouth.

“It was my pleasure, sir,” you reply, leaning into his touch.

“Splendid,” he smiles and gives you a hand, helping you get up on your feet. He pulls you in close and your mouths meet, his teeth pressing against your lips so hard they soon touch your own teeth and his tongue almost shoots out, snaking into your mouth passionately. You're not used to him being like this, so dominant, so rough, but  _oh fuck_ are you enjoying yourself. When he finally pulls back, your saliva hanging between you for a brief moment, he grins. For that brief moment you feel some weird distant memory of something you know didn't happen surface in the back of your head, but you don't have time to expand on the idea, because before you know it you're back down on your knees, his hands pushing you face first onto his couch quite roughly. You didn't expect this kind of treatment from Papyrus and so you whimper, your chest pressing against the couch pillow. The pressure of his hand over your back disappears immediately and you hear a gasp, turning back to look at the tall skeleton covering his mouth in shock.

"OH MY STARS! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACTUALLY HURT YOU I JUST- I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME!" he cries out, but you quickly stop him, grabbing onto his tie and pulling him closer in one swift motion. You meet his startled unsure eyes with your lustful gaze

“Whatever you do don't stop now,” you growl before letting go. He pulls back, looking over you unsurely, until you turn back around, laying your face onto the soft pillow. In just a few seconds you can feel his hand returning to your back, responding with an approving moan, before you're pushed down harder, your breast squeezed under your chest.

His other hand lands on your hip quite hard and you let out a startled whimper, quickly covering it up with another moan to assure him you're fine with this. He pulls your pants and underwear off in one swift rough swoop and you let out a shaky breath. His hand squeezes your hip harder, then the one on your back slides down to your other hip and before you know it you're being lifted up. You let out a gasp when you feel his face press against your rump and a hard shiver runs up your spine when you hear him growl.  _Holy shit,_ hearing Papyrus growl of all people has got to be the weirdest but also most arousing thing you've ever heard. Before you even get to praise him, you feel his hot wet tongue slap against your slit and press between the lips pretty much right away. You gasp, then moan out loudly as he quickly presses up and against your clit, roughly and without hesitation.

You press your face into the cushions, the fabric muffling your moans and whimpers as Papyrus runs his tongue anywhere he can reach, the magic making you tingle all over. He circles your clit a few more times before he brings his tongue to your entrance, slowly sliding in and pressing against your walls, stretching you. You cry out as he does, bringing one of your hands to your mouth to keep the noises in, somehow feeling way more embarrassed by them than usual.

You gasp as he suddenly draws back, your insides aching at the emptiness. He grabs the hand you've got pressed against your mouth by the wrist and tugs it to the side so your torso twists enough for you to face him, your knees staying on the floor.

“Don't hide this from me, love,” Papyrus says as he brings your hand to his teeth, then looking you in the eyes, “I wouldn't wish to have you restrained to prevent it from happening again.” His voice is almost threatening, but in a way that makes you weak in the knees more than anything.

You manage to give him a shaky “ _yes, sir_ ” and he nods, satisfied with your answer, letting go of your hand. You turn back to the sofa, propping yourself up on your hands a little and pressing your forehead against the backrest of it. You wait for the wet hotness to return between your legs any second, but instead there are two fingers making their way inside you. You gasp at the unexpected feeling, your hips bucking back against Papyrus's hand. Fortunately, it doesn't seem like he minds, but you try to keep them in place as much as you can from then on.

He keeps thrusting into you, scissoring with his fingers until he adds another one, spreading you open, hot and wet. You can't stop yourself from moaning, clutching at the fabric with your nails. And then he pulls out and you're left empty again, whining and just about to turn around to see what's going on when you can feel him leaning in, pressing his teeth next to your ear.

“Does it feel good, dear?” he asks and you nod, the hot air of his breath at your ear and neck, ridding you of the ability to form words. “ _And what about this?_ ” You can feel the smile in his question and then he pushes the fingers back inside you, though they feel a bit wider this time? And then in the next second you can feel magic inside you, trembling and vibrating as he moves the fingers in and out of you. You close your eyes, our back arched and mouth wide open, breathy, stuttered moans filling the room.

He stops again. “I never heard you answer me,” he drawls and you answer quickly, desperately.

“Yes, sir, it feels amazing, sir, please don't stop, si- aaAAH!”

His fingers slip as deep into you as they reach, the energy packed magic flesh surrounding them filling your walls and making the sweet spots even more sensitive. As he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of you, he reaches his other hand down your underbelly, slipping it under your shirt, across your body to your chest. He squeezes your breast quite roughly, leaning down to lay his chest over your back. You can’t help but buck up against him, breathing and moaning hard, barely keeping the last bits of your composure through the pleasure and arousal. He rubs his face over your nape and you wince, afraid he’ll scratch you with his sharp fangs - realizing in the same moment Papyrus doesn’t have them, just regular teeth. The strange mix up of thoughts distracts you for a moment, your attention snapping back when you feel the magic from his fingers dissolve right inside you. You moan out at the warm sensation willing your flesh and Papyrus pulls his fingers out, maybe a tiny bit frantic. For a few seconds you’re left waiting, groaning impatiently, then Papyrus leans back down over you, putting his mouth right to your ear. What he gives you is a gravelly deep whisper.

“ _How lovely to see you like this…_ ”

Whoa. Déjà vu as fuck. Why does it feel so much like this had happened before when you never heard Papyrus talk so silently in your life?

You don’t have time to think about it however, feeling his tip press against your entrance. Before you can even moan in agreement he pushes in and you gasp, your insides much more sensitive than usual after all that magic play.

Your arms get weak and you fall down, burying your face into the cushion again. Papyrus’s hands slide over your body as he breathes heavily, moving in and out of you in short fast bursts. You’re barely keeping your shit together when another wave of pleasure overcomes you, his dick sliding into you deeper. You don’t expect him to go so hard so fast and before you know it he’s inside you all the way, making you tremble all over, your breathing shaky as you whimper his name. Papyrus stays deep in you for a while, probably catching his own breath, before he pulls out and then pushes back in quite roughly. You moan out as he does it again and again and again, until a rough, fast pace is set. You’re barely keeping up with your breathing, moaning and whimpering and praising him messily, as he continues to slam into you, keeping more or less silent himself. You kind of can’t believe just how deep into you he’s going, his pubis pounding against your thighs. You’re a moaning mess by the time his high voice returns in high pitched nyehs and he comes down to lay over your back.

Something in the way he's back to his usual self makes you feel at ease, your exhales turning into whimpers of “Paps, Pa-aah-ps!” as he nyehs in reply, his hips moving as fast as he can possibly make them. You try to move yourself as well against him, your breath hitching when you manage a particular deep thrust together, followed by a mix of your moans overlapping.

“HUMAN, I- AAAGH!” he screams and with the last drop of composure you tighten your walls around him as much as you can, then quickly relax them again so they can take in more of his magic liquid as he comes. The absolute fullness of both his appendage and climax makes you follow him right after, your hands giving up as you fall down into the cushions, nothing but a whimpering mess while the waves of final pleasure wash over you.

As soon as you both calm down you can feel Paps pulling out of you and making his magic disappear. Despite his breathing not calming yet, he gently grabs your shoulders and turns you around to face him, giving you a shy, nervous smile. You smile back at him and reach out your hands and he understands, taking you up into his arms before he sits down and puts you into his lap. You wrap your hands around his neck and press yourself against his warm, still mostly clothed body.

For a few minutes you both stay like that, breathing in each other's presence. For now you don’t need words, just holding one another, gently caressing and kissing your lover as he does the same to you. You are full of afterglow, warm, comfortable, safe…

It’s Papyrus’s deep blissful sigh that breaks the silence. He holds you a little closer, laying his head over yours, humming in comfort. You slide your hand up and undo his tie, taking it from him so you can put it over your head playfully. Papyrus chuckles at the silly gesture, rubbing your back.

“Paps,” you whisper, getting closer to him and running the back of your finger over his jaw, “that was amazing.” Papyrus smiles, but there’s worry in his eyes, which makes you cautious.

“YES IT… IT WAS RATHER INTENSE, WASN’T IT?” You nod, looking up to him in concern.

“Is that bad?” you ask sincerely. Papyrus shakes his head lightly.

“N-NO, NOT EXACTLY, IT WAS VERY PLEASANT, UM, BODYWISE. BUT…” he looks down to you, “I FELT… IT WAS AS IF…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, just staring down at you. You remember back to thinking the weird thoughts now, but the feeling is gone now and you cannot fully recall it. Papyrus searches your eyes for a moment, then holds you closer.

“NEVERMIND HUMAN, I DO NOT WISH TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE.” You don’t push him, just snuggling up to him. For a while you’re both silent, just content with having each other close. Suddenly, Papyrus squeezes you closer, pressing his face into your hair.

“I LOVE YOU HUMAN,” he says in what could, per Papyrus’s standards, be considered a whisper. You smile, pressing your face into his chest.

“I love you too, Papy…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 19 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
